Daisuki da, Senpai!
by Rushina
Summary: Chapter 3 updated! Lomba seni diadakan di sekolah Lucy. Lucy pun mengikuti lomba cerpen. Lucy pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri hati Gray. apakah berhasil? /Mind to RnR? :D Author newbie, Warn: alur gakjelas
1. Chapter 1

**Daisuki da, Senpai!**

** Warning!: OOC pasti, abal, GaJe, typos (maybe), Dll,.**

** Disclaimer: Punya Mas Hiro Mashima! Kalo punya aku, pasti bakal seru (?) /no.**

** Daisuki da, Senpai!**

** Characters: Lucy H., Gray F.**

** Pairing: GrayLu.**

** Genre: Romance, friendship.**

Well, happy reading, Minna-san~! Gomen, ne, kalau gajelas.. soalnya, aku nubi! X3

* * *

Daisuki da, Senpai!

Chapter 1: When I Meet You.

Normal POV.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari seorang gadis yang baru-baru ini selesai ujian nasional SMP. Suasana hatinya juga cerah.

Hari ini hari yang spesial untuknya. Karena, ia baru saja masuk kesekolah barunya.

Ia baru saja berangkat sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengibaskan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, panjang, dan dikuncir _twintails_. Sinar matahari yang hangat menyengat kulitnya yang putih dan lembut.

"Sekolah baru~. Fairy Gakuen~!".

Ia berjalan terus berjalan hingga tempat pemberhentian bus. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang lelaki yang tampaknya umurnya setahun lebih tua dari gadis itu. Anak laki-laki itu memakai seragam Fairy Gakuen. Gadis itu berpikir dan berniat untuk menyapanya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, _senpai_!" sapanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ahh, ohayou mou. Etto, kau murid baru di Fairy Gakuen? Hm.. namamu siapa, kalau boleh tahu?" tanya si _senpai_. "Iya! Aku anak kelas satu disana! Namaku, **Lucy Heartfilia**, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" kata si gadis yang bernama Lucy yang memulai perkenalan. [Oh, ya. Disini, Gray itu senpainya. Hehe'-')/]

"Heartfilia-san? Hmm, _watashi wa _Gray Fullbuster. _Douzo yoroshiku_. Oh, ya, bolehkan, aku memanggilmu Lucy?" tanya si anak laki laki bernama Gray itu.

"Ah.. langsung memanggil nama kecil?" Lucy mengerinyit. "E-eh, _gomen_, kalau keberatan. Kalau begitu, aku panggil kamu Heartfilia saja." Kata Gray sambil menatap Lucy. "Hm? Panggil Lucy juga tidak apa-apa, sih! Habis, nanti kalau manggil Heartfilia, kepanjangan! Nanti, mulutnya sampai berbusa (?) deh, kalau panggil aku begitu.. hihihi." Tawa Lucy.

Gray hanya tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, kalau begitu, kau panggil aku Gray saja, tidak usah pakai senpai juga tak apa-apa.". "Heh? Nanti, aku dibilang tidak menghormati-mu, dong!" kata Lucy.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa, Lucy. Jika mereka—teman teman angkatanku menganggapmu tidak hormat, aku akan bicara pada mereka! Oh, iya. Kamu dapat kelas X berapa?" tanya Gray.

"Uhm, X-7, _etto_, Gray!" jawab Lucy. Gray menatap Lucy lalu tersenyum. "Dulu aku juga X-7. Berarti, kita sama, dong."

Lucy hanya mengiyakan dan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, bis mereka datang. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka berdua langsung menaiki bis tersebut. Gray mengajak Lucy untuk duduk bersama. Lucy pun langsung tanggap mengiyakan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, di bis itu, diwarnai oleh candaan Gray dan Lucy…

.

.

"Erza, ayo kita ke kantin! Wendy juga!" ajak Lucy sambil berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "Un! Sebentar dulu, ya, Lucy-Chan. Aku masih mencatat pelajaran yang diberikan Aries-_sensei _," jawab gadis berambut biru yang mungil yang bernama Wendy itu.

"Iya, aku juga," sahut Erza sambil menatap papan tulis yang penuh dengan tulisan guru mereka, Aries. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke-arah Wendy untuk melihat sudah sampai manakah catatan Wendy.

Tidak lama kemudian, Wendy dan Erza selesai mencatat dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan. "Selesai juga~" kata Wendy sambil memijit-mijit jarinya karena pegal. "_Yosh_! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Lucy dengan sebuah senyuman menyambut di wajahnya.

Wendy dan Erza tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursi mereka masing masing dan mulai berjalan bersama Lucy untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah mereka.

-Skip time, langsung di kantin-

"Wendy, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Erza sambil melihat menu kantin mereka hari ini. "Un~, aku mau roti sandwich dan susu saja, deh!" cetus Wendy sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya yang mungil. "Bagaimana denganmu, Erza?".

"Aku… aku mau pesan _cheese cake _saja." Jawab Erza. "Lucy, kau mau pesan apa? Kok, diam saja?". "Hah?! _E-etto_.. maaf, aku habis melamun.. aku mau pesan _bento _saja, lah!" kata Lucy. "Oke, akan aku pesan'kan." Ujar Wendy sambil tersenyum. Lucy dan Erza hanya mengangguk.

Wendy pun memesan satu buah _cheese cake _yang di pesan oleh Erza, satu _bento_, dan roti sandwich dan susu untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah memesan, mereka menerima pesanan mereka dan memulai mencari tempat duduk.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah meja dengan 2 buah kursi panjang yang kosong muncul (?) di mata mereka [Gomen, maksudnya, mereka menemukannya.. BAHASAKU ANEH YAAA!?].

"Disini saja, Luce." Sahut Erza sambil duduk disalah satu kursi panjang itu. Lucy mengangguk dan duduk di depan Erza. Wendy duduk disebelah Erza. Mereka pun mulai memakan makan siang mereka.

"_Ano_.." sahut Lucy di sela sela 'acara' makan mereka. "_Nani_, Lucy-Chan?" tanya Wendy yang baru mau memasukkan sandwichnya kedalam mulutnya yang mungil. "Etto, apakah kalian kenal dengan Gray?" tanya Lucy.

"Ahh, tentu saja!" jawab Wendy langsung tanggap. "Aku… aku tidak kenal." Balas Erza sembari menyendok _cheese cake_nya.

"Aku tadi pagi berkenalan dengannya, di halte bus. Dia orangnya sangat baik! Sudah begitu…" kata Lucy misterius. "Apa?" tanya Wendy. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Lucy. "_Souka na_.." timpal Erza.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka tanpa berkata-kata sedikit pun.

.

.

.

"Jaa na!" sahut Erza. "Jaa ne, mata ashita!" balas Wendy dan Lucy berbarengan. Lucy mulai berjalan membelakangi Erza. Begitu juga dengan Wendy karena rumah mereka satu arah. "Lucy-Chan," panggil Wendy. "Umm, ya?" jawab Lucy sambil menengok ke-arah Wendy.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Gray _nii-_.. maksudku, Gray-_senpai_?" tanya Wendy.

"Tadi aku hanya bertemu di tempat pemberhentian bis. Lalu, aku melihat dia memakai seragam Fairy Gakuen.. aku pun tertarik berkenalan padanya. Dia baik sekali!" jawab Lucy.

"_Souka na_~, kalau begitu, tadi saat makan siang Lucy-_chan_ mau ngomong apa?".

- Flashback –

_"Aku tadi pagi berkenalan dengannya, di halte bus. Dia orangnya sangat baik! Sudah begitu…" kata Lucy misterius. "Apa?" tanya Wendy. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Lucy. "Souka na.." timpal Erza._

- Flashback end -

"Ahh, itu.." kata Lucy flashback dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas. "Dia itu.. tam-.. tampan!". "Eeeh… jadi Lucy-Chan suka sama Gray-_senpai_?!".

"Itu…"

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Etto, ceritanya bagus gak? Je-jelek ya? Maklum, aku newbie DX O-Oke.. mohon di review! kalau di review, bakal bikin chappie selanjutnya~!


	2. Chapter 2: Mungkin ini perasaannya

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Gray _nii-_.. maksudku, Gray-_senpai_?" tanya Wendy.

"Tadi aku hanya bertemu di tempat pemberhentian bis. Lalu, aku melihat dia memakai seragam Fairy Gakuen.. aku pun tertarik berkenalan padanya. Dia baik sekali!" jawab Lucy.

"_Souka na_~, kalau begitu, tadi saat makan siang Lucy-_chan_ mau ngomong apa?".

- Flashback –

_"Aku tadi pagi berkenalan dengannya, di halte bus. Dia orangnya sangat baik! Sudah begitu…" kata Lucy misterius. "Apa?" tanya Wendy. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Lucy. "Souka na.." timpal Erza._

- Flashback end -

"Ahh, itu.." kata Lucy flashback dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas. "Dia itu.. tam-.. tampan!". "Eeeh… jadi Lucy-Chan suka sama Gray-_senpai_?!".

"Itu…"

.

.

.

.

**Daisuki da, Senpai!**

**© Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima**

**© Daisuki da Senpai, Rushina**

**Warning: OOC itu nomer satu, GaJe, abal, Typo's maybe.**

**Genre: Romance, friendship**

**Character: Gray F., Lucy H.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

"Itu… aku tidak suka pada Gray-_senpai_! Aku hanya bilang kalau dia itu tampan!" ujar Lucy sambil melihat ke-arah lain. Wendy hanya mengangguk. Mereka terus berjalan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di pemberhentian bis. Sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu, bisnya tak kunjung datang. Wendy dan Lucy merasa pegal dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di halte bis. Lucy—yang sudah merasa sangat pegal—langsung duduk tanpa menengok kanan-kiri.

Bruk!

"Ow! Bisakah kau melihat kalau ada tanganku di—Lucy?" omel seorang laki-laki.

"Maaf! Ehh, Gray-_senpai_?" ujar Lucy dengan nada-seperti-tak-percaya bahwa itu adalah Gray. "Sudah kubilang tak usah pakai –_senpai_. Entah kenapa, aku risih kalau dipanggil begitu. Oh, Wendy." Kata Gray sambil melihat Wendy—yang masih berdiri.

Wendy hanya tersenyum melihat Gray dan duduk disebelah Lucy.

Suasana pun hening. mereka semua hanya diam sambil menunggu bis yang akan mereka naiki. Lucy pun menjadi bosan dan berbasa basi dengan Wendy. Gray juga menjadi bosan dan merasa didiamkan oleh Lucy.

Sampai seorang gadis berambut biru mendatangi Gray..

"Gray-_sama_!" panggil gadis itu.

Spontan, mereka semua langsung menengok ke-arah sumber suara itu. "—_sama_?" gumam Lucy.

Gray membuang nafas dan menjawab panggilan sang gadis itu. "ada apa, Juvia?"

"Hem~ bisakah kau kesini sebentar?" pinta gadis yang bernama itu dengan centilnya. "Hueek, dia sangat centil!" komen Lucy dalam hati.

Gray pun berdiri dengan berat hati dan menghampiri Juvia. "Nee… ada apa, sih." Ujar Gray dengan nada dingin.

"Begini Gray-_sama~_. Etto, bisakah kita menjauh sedikit dari sini? Karena ini sangat penting!" seru Juvia sambil menarik tangan Gray hingga tubuh Gray pun tertarik dan menjauh dari halte bus. "Hei! Jangan narik-na—".

Lucy menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Juvia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Gray dengan pipi yang merah dan agak gugup. Gray—yang sedari tadi tampangnya cemberut berubah dengan sebuah semburat merah di pipinya.

Tapi, Lucy dan Wendy tak menyadari hal itu karena mereka sedang asyik memerhatikan sang gadis yang memberikan embel-embel '–_sama_' pada Gray.

Setelah Juvia mengatakan sesuatu pada Gray, Gray menyambut perkataan Juvia dengan sebuah anggukan. Juvia terlihat sangat senang dan rasanya ingin meleleh.

Lucy sama sekali tak memperhatikan Gray karena ia terlalu serius dengan Juvia. Entah kenapa, ada sebuah rasa kesal yang tumbuh pada hati Lucy terhadap Juvia. "dasar cewek caper! Centil!" batin Lucy kesal.

Sejak perkataan Juvia tadi, Gray tidak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Wendy pun mulai menaruh rasa curiga kepada Juvia.

Tak lama kemudian, bis mereka datang. Mereka semua langsung menaiki bis itu—kecuali Juvia karena rumah Juvia berbeda arah dengan mereka. Entah mengapa, Lucy merasa lega karena tak melihat sang gadis berambut biru itu.

Lucy duduk bersama Wendy, sedangkan Gray duduk bersama seorang diri sambil senyum senyum seperti orang gila yang baru keluar dari RSJ—mungkin.

.

.

.

"Gray _nii-chan_," panggil seorang gadis yang sepertinya adiknya Gray. "Yaa~" jawab Gray tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya dia menjawab dengan nada dingin, tapi kali ini dia menjawab dengan nada yang senang hati dan sepertinya hatinya sedang berbunga bunga. "_Ne.. _katakana padaku, _nii-chan_. Siapa gadis yang tadi?".

"Dia adalah Juvia!" jawab Gray sambil menatap layar ponselnya. "Juvia-_senpai_? Teman _nii-chan_?" tanya si gadis kecil yang bersurai biru—tetapi bukan Juvia tentunya.

"Lebih tepatnya.." ujar Gray. "Pacarku!"

Deg!

_Pacarnya… kakak?! _Batin si gadis.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa sih dengan cewek yang tadi itu?! Ngeselin aja, deh. Sudah begitu, dia cari perhatian banget sama Gray-_senpai_!" seru Lucy sambil membanting tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk. Lucy merasa sangat kesal. Tapi dia juga merasa aneh, kenapa dia bisa kesal terhadap Juvia dan hubungan mereka—ehm, Juvia dan Gray?

"Sial! Jangan jangan aku cemburu.. tidak tidak! Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Gray-_senpai_! Baru berkenalan tadi!" dengus Lucy sambil meremas bantalnya.

"Aku… kenapa aku seperti tidak terima kalau Gray-_senpai _memiliki hubungan dengan gadis yang namanya Juvia itu?!" lanjut Lucy dan kali ini, sambil melempar gulingnya ke-arah tembok.

"Aku harap… mereka tidak berpacaran!" omel Lucy. Deg.. deg.. deg.. 'tunggu.. perasaan ini.. mungkinkah…?' batin Lucy dengan pipi yang merona

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Lucy-chan!" sapa Wendy sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Lucy yang baru saja masuk kekelas. "Ahh, ohayou, Wendy!" sapa Lucy balik sambil berjalan ke-arah tempat duduknya. Lalu duduk ditempat duduknya.

Wendy pun menghampiri Lucy dan duduk didepan Lucy. Lucy terlihat agak murung. Mungkin dia cemburu akan Gray. Wendy pun menyadari keganjalan yang ada pada Lucy.

"Ada apa, Lucy-chan? Kau terlihat murung.." tanya Wendy sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ehm.. kau kenal dengan gadis yang kemarin? Yang berambut biru itu?" tanya Lucy balik dengan nada yang agak ditekan saat mengucapkan 'berambut biru itu'.

"Ahh… aku kenal! Namanya, Juvia-_senpai_! Etto, memangnya kenapa?" kata Wendy sambil tersenyum kecil. "Juvia?! Aaaahhh! Aku kesal sekali dengan ga—_senpai _seperti dia!" geram Lucy sambil menggenggam erat roknya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kesal kenapa?" tanya Wendy yang sudah sangat kepo dari tadi. "Aku.. benci dia karena dia mendekati Gray!" ujar Lucy. "Entah kenapa.. perasaan seperti itu muncul dariku.. tetapi.. aku tiba-tiba saja mencintai Gray! Aku cinta Gray saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya! Aku kesal pada gadis centil itu! Aku tidak suka padanya!".

Wendy terdiam dengan perkataan Lucy barusan.

"Lucy-chan…?" panggil Wendy. "Ya..?" jawab Lucy sambil mengatur nafasnya karena ia baru saja mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kau tahu.. kalau Gray-_senpai _itu.. sudah berpacaran dengan Juvia-_senpai _kemarin," jelas Wendy.

Lucy kaget dan tiba tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kencang. "A—apa?!"

To be continued. . . .

* * *

Kyaa~! Akhirnya, selesai juga, chapter 2 ini!

Yosh, baiklah saatnya membalas review~!

**SakuraShadowSFC **: ha'i~ tentu saja boleh! Apakah sakura-chan berkenan untuk meninggalkan review lagi di chapter 2 ini?

**Mako-chan **: hemm.. makanya, Mako-chan baca terus yah, ceritanya! Natsu sih, sepertinya nanti akan kumunculkan.. tetapi dia bukan orang ketiganya! Hehehe~ aku juga fans graylu! Terimakasih atas dukunganmu, Mako-chan!

**No name **: Umm~ tentu saja~! :D

Saa.. jadi.. berkenan untuk meninggalkan review di chapter ini? Hem, no flame please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Kalau boleh tahu, kesal kenapa?" tanya Wendy yang sudah sangat kepo dari tadi. "Aku.. benci dia karena dia mendekati Gray!" ujar Lucy. "Entah kenapa.. perasaan seperti itu muncul dariku.. tetapi.. aku tiba-tiba saja mencintai Gray! Aku cinta Gray saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya! Aku kesal pada gadis centil itu! Aku tidak suka padanya!".

Wendy terdiam dengan perkataan Lucy barusan.

"Lucy-chan…?" panggil Wendy. "Ya..?" jawab Lucy sambil mengatur nafasnya karena ia baru saja mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kau tahu.. kalau Gray-_senpai _itu.. sudah berpacaran dengan Juvia-_senpai _kemarin," jelas Wendy.

Lucy kaget dan tiba tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kencang. "A—apa?!"

.

.

.

.

**Daisuki da, Senpai!**

**© Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima**

**© Daisuki da, Senpai!, Rushina**

**Warning: OOC itu nomer satu, GaJe, abal, Typo's maybe, alur gakjelas, bahasa Author nyelip.**

**Genre: Romance, friendship**

**Character: Gray F., Lucy H.**

* * *

"Iya.." balas Wendy. "Kamu tahu dari mana Wendy?!" tanya Lucy. "Aku diberitahu—ehm.." ujar Wendy terputus-putus. "Aku adalah..".

"Ayolah, katakan saja!" seru Lucy sambil membulatkan matanya. "Aku sepupunya Gray. Jadi aku diberitahu Gray,"

.

.

Hening.

Lucy tersentak kaget. 'Wendy itu sepupunya Gray?'. "Maaf, seharusnya, kemarin aku membantumu. Tapi, karena aku sudah tahu perasaan Lucy-_chan _yang sesungguhnya aku akan membantu Lucy-_chan_ untuk mendapatkan hati Gray-_nii_." Gaya bicara Wendy sudah berubah.

Padahal, tadi Wendy menyebutnya –_senpai_, bukan? Tapi, karena dia sudah jujur, maka ia merubah cara bicaranya.

"Begitu.. kalau begitu.. tolong bantu aku, ya!" ujar Lucy yang terlihat tidak marah tentang status Wendy yang sebenarnya. Tapi, yang Lucy heran, kenapa Wendy tidak memberitahu Lucy dari awal? Sudahlah, yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu.

"Un!" sahut Wendy cepat.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lucy POV**.

Beberapa bulan setelah perkataan Wendy yang membuatku kaget itu, diadakan sebuah lomba tingkat sekolahku yang bertema seni. Novel adalah seni bukan? Aku ditunjuk oleh Aries-_sensei _untuk menulis sebuah novel. Yah.. sebenarnya bukan novel sih.. tetapi cerita pendek.

Sekarang, aku sedang berpikir tentang apa tema cerita pendek tersebut. Apa, ya? Kalau tentang si cewek menyebalkan itu—Juvia, dia belum putus dengan Gray. Dari mana aku tahu? Aku punya teman—sahabat, bernama Natsu. Dia jomblo (gak ada hubungannya, Luce-_-). Dia teman dekatnya Gray waktu SMP. Aku sedang tidak mengandalkan Wendy karena dia sedang sibuk dengan urusan cintanya sendiri. Yaah, disini, Wendy punya banyak—pake banget—fans. Termasuk kakak kakak kelas.

Haah~ bagaimana kalau aku membuat cerpen tentang cinta segitiga? Hmm, yah.. yosh!

Aku mulai menulis rangkaian cerita dari tema yang kupilih tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, ponselku berdering. Aku pun segera mengambilnya dan menatap ke layar ponselku, siapa yang menelponku?

Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

Aku segera mengangkatnya dan menyapanya, "_moshi_-_moshi_, Natsu! Ada apa lu menelponku? Tumben sekali. Jangan jangan lu mau menanyakan PR, ya?".

"_ah.. Moshi-moshi.. hem, bukan! Gue bukan mau menanyakan PR, makanya, dengerin dulu dong! Gue mau kasih saran ke lo, gimana kalau lu nembak Gray? Besok! Kayaknya sih, hubungan dia sama Jupi—eh, maksud gua Juvia, udah menurun! Soalnya, si Juvia lebih sering main sama Lyon!_" seru suara diseberang sana menjelaskan.

"Oh.. gitu? Yaudah, gue besok pengen coba. Eh! Jangan besok, gue belom terlalu siap.. gimana kalau hari perlombaan seni?" usulku balik.

"_boleh juga. Luce.. sebenernya ada yang mau gue omongin sama lo, tapi gua malu.._" ucap Natsu misterius.

"Apaan? Ngomong aja kali," sahutku.

"_Mendingan lu cari cowok laen aja deh.. move on gitu, _kek_. Misalnya.. *_cough* _ke gue gitu.._".

"—Gue mau usaha dulu, untuk dapetin hatinya si Gray! Kalau nggak dapet, kali aja, gitu, Gue move on!".

"_Yaudeh sih, terserah lo aja. Gue mau tidur dulu, nih ngantuk. Bye_." Natsu mengakhiri percakapan tersebut.

Tunggu, kok tadi dia ngomong 'mendingan lu cari cowok laen aja deh.. _move on_, gitu, kek. Misalnya.. *_cough_* ke gue gitu..'.

Jangan jangan…

Ah! Gak mungkin lah. Si Natsu kan bilangnya dia suka sama Lisanna. Gak mungkin dong, dia suka sama aku.

Aku meletakkan ponselku ke meja belajarku. Aku memakai kacamata dan mengambil pensil, lalu menulis rangkaian cerita pendek tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**.

Hari ini adalah hari H, bukan hari biasa untuk pelajar Fairy Gakuen. Dua minggu setelah Lucy menyiapkan persiapan untuk perlombaan, akhirnya, selesai juga cerpennya. Lucy merasa deg-degan atas novelnya. Teman sekelas Lucy telah membaca cerpen Lucy. Mereka mengatakan bahwa cerpen Lucy sangat bagus dan dapat melelehkan hati yang membacanya, apalagi yang punya status percintaan cinta segitiga.

Selain karena lomba, Lucy juga akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Gray hari ini. 'Siapa tahu aja, dia berubah pikiran gitu. Terus dia mutusin Juvia dan pindah hati ke aku… hihihi~' pikir Lucy begitu.

Natsu—teman Lucy yang mensupport Lucy untuk menembak Gray. Tetapi, sebenarnya, ada rasa tak ikhlas juga muncul dalam hati Natsu. Entah mengapa.

"Lucy, _ganbatte_, ya untuk lombanya! Dan juga.. lomba untuk mendapatkan hati si Gray," ujar Natsu. "Tentu saja Natsu! Terima kasih ya, atas dukunganmu!" jawab Lucy dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Hari ini, Lucy lebih percaya diri dari biasanya. Dari dalam hati Lucy yang terdalam, ia berpikir, 'mungkin benar juga kata Natsu. Akhir akhir ini.. aku jarang ngeliat si Gray makan siang bareng Juvia.'.

* * *

"Silahkan kumpulkan cerpen kalian disini, ya~! Semoga menang~.." seorang _senpai_ berambut abu abu seperti ub—ah, tidak.. berambut abu abu yang cantik sedang berdiri di sebuah stand yang bertuliskan, 'LOMBA CERPEN SILAHKAN DIKUMPULKAN DISINI~!'.

Lucy segera berjalan ke-arah _senpai_ tersebut. "Hmm.. Kamu Lucy, kan? Dari kelas X-7?" tanyanya lembut. "Iya.. benar sekali Mira-_senpai_." Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, semoga menang, ya!" seru _senpai _yang bernama Mira—Mirajane Strauss.

Suasana sekolah juga berbeda. Lebih dipenuhi oleh kesenangan. Bahkan, sekolah lain pun mengunjungi sekolah mereka untuk melihat lomba seni tingkat Fairy Gakuen. Hmm.. mereka kesana juga karena ada bazaar, sih.

* * *

Lucy pergi dari stand itu. Ia berjalan ke-arah sebuah kelas. Bukan kelasnya. Tetapi kelas seseorang yang dicintainya. Gray.

Ia pergi kekelas XI-3.

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya. Hanya bisa berharap, Gray menerima cintanya.

Lalu, tiba tiba…

**Gedubrak! **[Dat sound-..-]

Lucy menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh.

"Bisakah kau melihat ja—oh.. Hai, Lucy," sapa seorang pria bersurai hitam.

"—Gray-_sen_.. Oh, hai juga.. Gray.." sapa Lucy balik sambil berdiri.

Suasana pun hening. mereka tidak saling bertatapan. Lucy menunduk, Gray menatap ke-arah jendela di lorong.

"Gray-_kun_.." Lucy pun mulai menatap Gray.

'-_kun_?' batin Gray kaget.

"Aku.. aku suka pada Gray-_kun_! Maukah Gray-_kun_ menjadi.. ekhem.. pacarku?".

"Tapi Lucy—".

"Aku tau, kalau kamu sudah punya pacar! Tapi, tolong pikirkan baik-baik. Cintaku lebih besar daripada pacarmu! Karena, dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu! Mungkin..".

Gray menatap Lucy. Lucy menatap Gray. Begitu terus. Mereka sampai tidak berkedip.

Gray pun akhirnya berkedip dan menghela nafasnya. "Lucy, kau ikut lomba?".

"Iya! Aku ikut lomba! Jadi, sekarang, kamu ja—"

"Kamu ikut lomba apa? Kalau menang, aku akan senang dan aku mau kau jadi pacarku. Habisnya.. Juvia sedang menjauhiku juga tanpa alasan."

"Cerpen. Tapi, cinta Gray-_kun_ tulus, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa sih, yang tidak mau menerima gadis secantik dan sepintar dirimu?".

"Darimana kamu tahu aku pintar?" Lucy terheran heran.

"Natsu." Jawab Gray.

Lucy hanya ber-oh-ria. "_Saa_. Kalau begitu, aku tunggu hasilnya,"

Gray berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy bengong sejenak. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan rasanya ingin berteriak, 'Semoga aku menaaaang~!'.

* * *

"Perhatian kepada peserta lomba cerpen. Silahkan turun ke aula gedung B untuk mengetahui hasil dari lomba cerpen. Terima kasih." Suara dari intercom mengagetkan Lucy yang sedang bercerita tentang kejadian tadi kepada Erza, Natsu, dan Wendy.

"Lucy! _Ganbatte_!" support Erza dan Wendy sambil menepuk pundak Lucy. Natsu tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Un! Yosh! Aku pergi dulu~!" Lucy beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi keluar kelas dan segera turun dari gedung A, menuju ke gedung B. gedung B itu, khusus yang SMP.

Lalu, dari dalam kelas, terdengar suara, "Hey, sebenarnya, kau tidak ingin dia menang kan?". Tetapi, Lucy tidak memperdulikannya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di aula gedung B, Lucy duduk di bangku terdepan. Disebelahnya, ada Lisanna, orang yang katanya di sukai oleh Natsu. Meski tidak ikut lomba, Lisanna tetap saja ingin menonton apa yang terjadi di perlombaan cerpen itu.

Lisanna hanya tersenyum, menandakan semangat pada Lucy. Lucy membalas senyuman Lisanna.

Lalu, kakak Lisanna—Mirajane, datang sambil membawa microphone dan sebuah kertas hasil dari perlombaan cerpen itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Mirajane menyapa semua peserta lomba itu. Semua menyapanya dengan semangat. Lalu, Mirajane membacakan salam pembuka, dan pembuka. Seperti biasanya.

Dan, saat yang mendebarkan pun—yang menentukan nasib Lucy pun dimulai..

"Baiklah semuanya.. tidak banyak omong, langsung saya beritahu saja ya.. pemenangnya! Untuk kelas XII dulu, ya! Kan, kelas XII tidak ikut!" Mirajane pun mulai membacakan pemenang kelas XI, disambut sorak-sorai kelas XI.

"Ekhem! Nah, untuk kelas XI. Saya mulai dari juara harapan ke tiga." Lucy yang sudah berdebar debar langsung facepalm.

"Kenapa tidak langsung dikasih tau saja dari juara pertama.." gerutu Lucy.

Lucy pun bengong karena kesal.

Pikirannya melayang. Untung saja, nggak kesambet.

"—filia!" semua orang berteriak gembira.

"Ekh?" Lucy tersadar. "Ada apa?"

"Lucy, kau menang!" seru Lisanna.

"Juara?".

"Satu! Kamu nggak dengar? Ayo, maju!".

Lucy pun cengar cengir dan rasanya ingin menunjukan kepada seluruh dunia. "Gray, aku datang~!" batin Lucy gembira.

* * *

Setelah penerimaan piala dan piagam, Lucy kembali ke gedung A, tempat seharusnya ia berada. Saat dia sedang berada di lapangan outdoor, ia bertemu dengan Natsu. "Lucy!" panggil Natsu. Lucy menengok dan berlari ke-arah Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Kau tahu? Aku ju—".

"Lucy." Panggil Natsu kali ini dengan nada serius. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.".

* * *

**To be continued.**

*guling gulingan* Waah~~~ Lucy menang, Lucy menang! Etto, sebelumnya, maaf ya, minna. Kalau alur ceritanya nggak nyambung.. soalnya, author sedang dalam masa-masa ulangan blok! Jadi, tingtkat keseriusan dalam membuat fic jadi terganggu karena ngurusin pelajaran. Yaudah, tidak banyak omong, aku langsung balas reviewnya.

**Mako-Chan**: Eh? Gomen ne.. kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan Mako-chan.. ^^a tapi, sebenernya, orang ketiganya cowok. Khihihi~ aku berubah pikiran._.

**SakuraShadowSFC**: aku juga benci dengan Juvia sih, sebenarnya. Apalagi GrUvia [etto, gomen bagi GrUvia lovers]. Makanya, baca aja ya! Terus, tinggalin ripiw lagi disini! Ya? YA?! /maksabangetsih/ oke abaikan. Kalau nggak mau ngeripiw juga gapapa lah.-.

Kalau begitu…

..

…

….

TINGGALKAN REVIEW YAA~! /JENGJENG!/


End file.
